1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal and, more particularly, to a portable terminal having a main battery and an auxiliary battery, wherein a charge current from the main battery to the auxiliary battery is blocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, miniaturization of batteries has enhanced mobility of portable terminals and various added functions have been developed for portable terminals. For example, a portable terminal may include a media player for playing audio and video files pre-stored for foreign-language learning or music listening, a camera for photographing, and a video camera for video-recording.
However, listening to music or playing moving images using a portable terminal results in excessive battery power consumption, and interruption of basic call processing may be caused. A high-capacity battery can help to solve this problem. However, a high-capacity battery tends to increase in size, becoming an obstacle to miniaturization of a portable terminal. Currently, development of a small and high-capacity battery is considered to be very difficult.